personal_delta_green_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Goodman
Jonathan Goodman (Codename FOX) was a Delta Green Operative and member of the F-Cell, responsible for research into The Worm Spawn of the Limbo Stalker. Appearance Jonathan Goodman is an older, sophisticated looking man with smart, narrow features and thick glasses that he needs in order to see. The year he’s spent in the Sahara shows, his skin is leathery and brown and his dark brown hair made airy and light by the sun. He seems to have a permanent smile on his face, as if he knows something you don’t. History Early Life Dr. Goodman was born in Boston, MA on July 21, 1950. Goodman was born to a small, middle class family, and was an only child. His father, Jason Goodman, was a songwriter for the moderately successful local Folk-Jazz band Bleeding Dresden and his mother, Pamela McGee, was a receptionist at a travel agency. As a child, he was immediately noted for his intelligence. At 18 months he was able to speak perfect English and by the time he was four, he was able to read fluently. He skipped two grades while in elementary school and from East Boston High School in 1966, at the age of 16. After graduating High School he was admitted to Boston University, where he received his BA in Health Sciences. He then was accepted into Harvard University, where he studied for four years to get his MD. After graduating, he found himself disillusioned with academic life, which he viewed as distant and out-of-touch with the actual needs of patients. As a result, after graduating he tried to get as far away as possible, setting up as a General Practitioner in El Paso, TX. El Paso Goodman worked for ten years as a General Practitioner in El Paso, during which time he became famous for his work treating patients affected by an insidious parasite known as "bloodworms;" in actuality, The Worm Spawn employed by The Disciples of the Worm. He successfully treated 5 cases of "bloodworms," by developing a unique chemical compound that killed the worms while leaving the host intact called Ganseza, still used to treat bloodworms to this day. Yet dozens more still died. In 1980, he married one of the receptionists at his office, Elisa Jimenez. By the 1980s, his work on bloodworms had drawn the attention of Delta Green, who recognized the worms for what they were. As Delta Green's own research into the worms was going poorly, Dr. Goodman was seen as a potentially valuable asset. In April of 1985, Goodman was approached by Delta Green agents representing F-cell, who offered him a job as a CIA physician in exchange for help researching the Worms. After some cajoling, he accepted, seeing the whole thing as an opportunity to prevent the further spread of bloodworms. He was formally inducted into F-Cell on December 25, 1985, and moved to Fairfax to begin research in 1986. Delta Green Dr. Goodman worked for Delta Green for 27 years, in a storied career that took him all over the world. Though he started his research in Fairfax in what was called Project FOXCLAW, he soon realized that resources within the United States were too limited for his research to progress. He thus initiated Project FOXTROT, which took him from Mexico to Afghanistan to Vietnam and eventually, to the Western Sahara. The more he traveled the more determined he became to stop the disease, no matter what the cost. Eventually, he began working with the Disciples of the Worm to experiment with different ways to control the disease. This experimentation eventually took him to the Western Sahara in what was called Operation FOXTOOTH. As a part of Operation FOXTOOTH, Dr. Goodman forcibly introduced worms into local peoples' bodies, attempting to control the worms while in the body by means of alchemy. Operation FOXTOOTH was compromised in 2012 by a local man named Raadi Beshara, who witnessed Dr. Goodman introduce the Worms into several people and placed the local POLISARIO on high alert. Later that year, Delta Green sent in two prospective operatives to back up Dr. Goodman and to test them for possible induction. Abilities Skills * Astronomy 30% * Chemistry 80% * Computer Use 20% * Conceal 50%, Cthulhu Mythos 5% * Dodge 20% * Drive Auto 40% * Fast Talk 60% * First Aid 90% * Hide 50% * History 50% * Library Use 70% * Listen 70% * Medicine 99% * Occult 30% * Persuade 75% * Pharmacy 80% * Sneak 40% * Spot Hidden 40% Languages * Arabic 50% * Dari 50% * English 99% * French 60% * Pashto 20% * Spanish 90% * Vietnamese 50% Category:Characters